Yznyr
Yznyr is first generation offspring and belongs to Chiselthepaleontologypup. Personality Yznyr is a naturally insecure and scared deer. He doesn't have lots of friends and would much rather stay in the den instead of going out. Once you get to know Yznyr he is very caring and affectionate. He is also a good friend to talk to that always has multiple answers to a problem. At the DA(disney academy) he learned that he loves writing and art. Yznyr grows to be an author and illustrator of children books. He used to be single and thought that he will never find love because of his natural shyness, that is until he met Granite. He had the biggest crush ever on her and he tried to hide it but it never worked. Later on she asks him out and they become boyfriend and girlfriend and then married. They decided that they wouldn't have children and that they liked eachothers company. Bio When Yznyr was born he was afaid of everything, even his parents. He grew out of his fear for his parents but everything else was a nightmare (except for butterflies). He was forced by Bambi to wander around and found that he was naturally scared. When he turned 6 he was forced to go to DA (Disney academy) and had to go there every day until he was 21 (with all the things a real scool does). He found that there he was a talented artist and writer. He kept a journal and wrote a poem or something every day. Surprisingly he found good friends that would stand by his side, Au ,Granite, and Ansley. He had a small crush on Granite which, as the years progressed, became HUGE. He didn't want to admit it because a dog and a deer? Come on! So he stayed friends with her, with his se ret crush poorly hidden. Later on she asked him out and they got together. Once he graduated from DA he grew up to be an author and illustrator for children books. He published his first book with all the poems he made in there. Granite followed him and supported his work. Years of dating later (5) they get married and decided not to have kids. It's not like they could. Besides they liked their company alone and the quietness. Crush On his first day at DA he got some friends named Au, Ansley, and oh Granite. He had a small crush on the playful pup which expanded during the years. He never thought a dog and a deer could be together, especially with Granite's hunting blood in her, so he kept his crush poorly hidden. Until Granite asked him out. He couldn't believe his ears and said yes, and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Later on they got married and decided not to have kids, it's not like they could. Trivia Crush:Granite Favorite color: green Likes: Quiet time, butterflies, the sunrise, a quick nap in the sunshine , reading, writing, art, Granite Fears: anything that is taller and bigger than him(EX:bears, wolves), loud sudden noises, hot things, The dark, Category:Chiselthepaleontologypup 's OC's Category:Deer Category:Bambi Category:Bambi's OC's Category:Bambi's family Category:Males Category:Citizens Category:First generation offspring Category:Boys Category:Animal characters Category:Animal OC's Category:Chisel's-on-the-way's Oc's Category:1st generation offspring Category:Offsprings